Invasion
Authors Attributed authors for Invasion are Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee. "Written by Mercedes Lackey, with Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee" appears on the inside title page of the book. Summary The summary from Amazon: The world had become used to the metahumans-people sometimes perfectly ordinary,but sometimes quite extraordinary in appearance-who mostly worked with their governments as high-powered peace officers, fighting crime, and sometimes fighting rogue metahumans who had become super-criminals. Then that comfortable world ended in just one terrifying day. Suddenly, all world governments were simultaneously attacked by soldiers in giant mecha robotic suits with the swastika symbol of the Third Reich on their metal arms. If these were Nazis, where had they been hiding since the end of World War II? And where had they gotten armor and weapons far in advance of anything on the planet? Weapons against which even the metahuman heroes seemed to be helpless... Dedication Invasion has the largest dedication of the five books. Dedicated to the dear friends, brilliant creators, and great souls who have inspired and guided us: Gail Simone, Kurt Busiek, Art Adams, Greg Pak, Perry Moor, Stan The Man Lee, Mike Grell, Matt Wagner, James Owen, Austin Grossman, Dwayne McDuffie, Alex Ross, Paul Dini, Mike Mignola, Bill Willingham, Matt Sturges, Jeff Parker, Garth Ennis Josn Ostrander, Fred Van Lente, Mark Waid, Geoff Johns, Matt Fraction, Neil Gaiman, Joss Whedon, Len Wein, Marv Wolfman, Warren Ellis, Grant Morrison, Howard Chaykin, Charles Vess, Walt & Louis Simonson, Ann Nocenti, Ed Brubaker, Alan Moore, Phil Foglio, Marc Silvestri, Fabian Nicieza, Chris Meadows, Doug Shuler, Dave Burns, Mike Glasheen, Jay Doherty, David Nakayama, Vince D'Amelia, Sean Fish, Michael Shreeves, Any Wein, Scott Merry, Cedric Johnson, Alex Lennox-Miller, Dan Shull, Jake Fejedelem, Mike Eastham, Bart Heid, Josh Haycraft, Kenneth Widner, Steven Dare, Michele Travis, Veronica Giguere, Victoria Fulford, Stephen Zajac, David Morgan and the fantastically talented designers and players of City of Heroes and the devs of Paragon Studios, The hoopy froods at 2000AD, our awesome pals at DC, the cool cats at Marvel, and more indie comics creators than we could name, Cory Doctorow, Brian Azzarello, Stan Sakai, Greg Rucka, Johnathan Hickman, Sean McKeever, Dale Eaglesham, Nicola Scott, Howard Porter, Carlo Pagulayan, J.H. Williams III, Harry & Jay Knowles & AICN, Spider Jerusalem, Cracked.com, BoingBoing.net, Wizard's Asylum, Zeus Comics and our amazing friends at Comic Book Resources, YABS, and Comics Alliance, the Cities of Claremore, Las Vegas, Atlanta and Tulsa, The Ventures, The Aquabats, Tom Waits, Nick Cave, Mark Mancina, SomaFM, Radio Rivendell, Scott Shaw!, Unscrewed!, Gayla, Salton, Tiyada, Awbrey, Mr. Mike, Dale, Keith, Rob, all of our RPG and gamer buddies, Curt, Tammy, Alex, Paul & Tor, Joe Phillips, Adult Swim, Ken Mitchroney, Seanbaby, Chris Sims, Tony Bedard, Peter David, Scott McClous, Dan Slott, Tamora Pierce, Barb & Karl Kesel, Jodi Picoult, Paul Gulacy, Doug Moench, Brian Stelfreeze, Peter & Gary, AtlasOK, Heather Reddy, David Libbey, Charity Heller Hogge, Wm Thoma, Bengt Halvorson, Austin Wright, Jon Christopher Hughes, Gene Wolfe, Stanislaw Lem, Thomas Pynchon, The Gentlemen at Centaur Guitar, Leo Fender, Champ & Violent. For everybody who ever bagged & boarded a comic book, picked up a d20, and ever wanted to fly. And the biggest best Thank You goes to the fans of the ongoing podcast series voiced by Veronica Giguere at www.secretworldchronicle.com for their continuing enthusiasm and support. We could never have gotten this far without you. Chapters Invasion is divided into two parts, Part One: Invasion, and Part Two: The Hunt. Chapters are named, with brief first-person commentaries bridging the chapters. All five books in the series are considered braided novels, meaning that each chapter is a short story authored by one or more of the series authors, where the events may or may not overlap with the events of previous or subsequent stories. Part One: Invasion * Chapter 1 - Before the Storm (Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee) * Chapter 2 - Ignition (Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee) * Chapter 3 - A Nightmare on Main Street (Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee) * Chapter 4 - The End of the Beginning (Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee) * Chapter 5 - The Seventh Circle (Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, Cody Martin, and Dennis Lee) Part Two: The Hunt * Chapter 6 - Red, White, and Blues (Steve Libbey and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 7 - Gravity (Steve Libbey) * Chapter 8 - Moving Day (Steve Libbey) * Chapter 9 - Strike a Pose (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 10 - Hoods (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 11 - Bad for Good (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 12 - Working for a Living (Steve Libbey and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 13 - Karma Chameleon (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 14 - Head Hunters (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 15 - Blackbird Fly (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter 16 - The Mirage Returns (Steve Libbey) * Chapter 17 - A Hard Rain is Gonna Fall (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter 18 - When Push Comes to Shove (Mercedes Lackey, Steve Libbey, and Cody Martin) Category:Invasion